It's a better place since you came along
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Emma Swan le sait à présent. Il faut toujours regarder autour de soi. AU. SWAN QUEEN. Valentine's one shot.


**It's a Better place since you came along**

Il est tard dans la ville de Boston. C'est le soir de la Saint Valentin. La nuit où tous les couples se déclarent leur amour par des fleurs, lettres, déclarations, geste, dans le lit, au restaurant ou dans un parc. C'est le jour réservé exclusivement aux personnes en couple, partageant leur vie avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment. Mais voilà, tout le monde n'est pas en couple ce soir-là. En particulier cette jeune femme blonde accoudée à une table de restaurant, dinant seule alors que toutes les tables autour sont occupées par des couples. Elle s'en fout au fond. Cependant la solitude ne peut pas être remplacée. Elle a beau se dire que cette fête ne valait pas grand-chose, qu'elle est commerciale, elle sait parfaitement que ce sont des arguments mal placés.

Elle aurait aimé être en compagnie de la personne de ces rêves. Accompagnée de quelqu'un qui l'aime plus que tout. Seulement, elle a été abandonnée tellement de fois, que sa confiance en a pris un coup, et sa croyance en l'amour réel s'est évaporée. Piochant dans ses frites, elle soupire lorsque l'homme de la table voisine entame une demande en mariage. Evidemment elle doit assister à ça. Elle lâche sa frite, incapable de manger une bouchée de plus de son plat devant tant de bonheur.

Elle aussi a été heureuse à une certaine époque. Elle était âgée de 17ans et avait rencontré Neal. Ce gars était particulier, mais lui avait fait connaître l'amour, mais également la prison. Il l'avait trahit en la dénonçant aux policiers. Résultat, elle avait passé 5ans en prison. Puis plus tard, elle a connu Wash. L'homme avait été gentil et patient, mais malheureusement, il ne lui convenait pas, trop occupé par son travail, et ses yeux axés sur la gente féminine en permanence, même en sa présence. Alors la jeune femme commençait à se demander si quelque chose ne clochait pas chez elle. En réalité, elle n'en savait rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle rencontre Killian a un parc. Il était peintre, l'esprit libre, un accent irlandais. Il était ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'homme parfait. Au premier abord évidemment, car plus les choses se développaient entre eux, plus elle voyait ses défauts, comme son égoïsme démesuré, ou encore son penchant pour le rhum. Bref, cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Après tous ces désastres, Emma décide de rester seule, au lieu d'être mal accompagnée. Pourtant, elle rêve un jour d'avoir une famille. Sa propre famille. Etant une orpheline, elle souhaite plus que tout au monde fonder une famille. Seulement, la première pierre à l'édifice est souvent l'amour. Le trouver est la partie compliquée. Emma désespère. Elle a 28ans, une carrière en tant que garante de caution, locataire d'un appartement avec une vue splendide sur la ville, mais elle vit seule. Seuls ses pas résonnent dans l'appartement. Seule la télévision lui parle pendant qu'elle prépare un diner. Seule dans son lit le soir. Seule au réveil. Personne à dire au revoir.

Emma paye l'addition puis sort du restaurant, sans attendre la fin de la demande en mariage. Le froid de février s'engouffre dans son coup. Elle tente tant bien que mal de se protéger dans le col de sa veste. Ses mains dans les poches de son jean, elle avance sur le trottoir dans le but de rejoindre sa coccinelle garée plus loin. Les yeux droits devant, elle ne croise que des couples, bras dessus, bras dessous ou se tenant la main, sourire aux lèvres, heureux. Sa solitude s'amplifie. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas faite pour trouver l'amour. Cœur pincé, elle ne regarde que ses pieds désormais, mais même eux, avancent par deux. Tout fonctionne par deux. Tout l'énerve maintenant.

Elle ne fait pas attention et entre dans quelqu'un.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée, s'excuse la blonde en posant ses mains sur le monsieur afin de le stabiliser. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait mal.

\- Rien de grave mademoiselle. L'homme la regarde souriant chaleureusement. Vous pouvez m'appeler Gold.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée monsieur Gold, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, avoue honteuse Emma en jetant un œil derrière elle.

\- Trop plongée dans sa tristesse pour me voir. Mais tu sais Emma, un jour tu rencontreras le véritable amour, déclare l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Comment vous savez mon pré-, la blonde se détourne à l'entente de cette promesse pour ne trouver personne devant elle. L'homme s'était envolé. -nom.

Emma parcours rapidement des yeux la rue cherchant une trace de la présence de l'homme, mais rien. C'est comme s'il n'a jamais exister. La garante de caution se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé.

Une fois chez elle, débarrassée de ses chaussures, ainsi que de ses vêtements, elle décide d'aller directement au lit, afin que cette journée ne se termine au plus vite. Alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, l'homme claque des doigts sous une étoile filante.

* * *

Le réveil résonne dans l'oreille d'Emma, musique trop forte. Ses yeux s'écarquillent avant de frapper l'objet éteignant le charabia habituel. Le lit est trop confortable pour le quitter maintenant. Emma repose sa tête sur le cousin la tournant vers la droite. Seulement, le décor n'est pas le sien. Les murs blancs, la chaise capitonnée, mais surtout la photo sur la table de nuit où elle se trouve entourée de deux autres personnes- une femme et un enfant- dont elle ne sait rien.

Un corps chaud vient se blottir contre le sien, la paralysant. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Elle s'est couchée seule la veille, et à moins qu'elle ne soit somnambule, il est impossible que cela change au cours de la nuit. Emma tourne sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle peut percevoir est une chevelure longue brune. Depuis quand elle aime les hommes aux cheveux longs ? Un gémissement de contentement et indéniablement féminin s'échappe de la bouche de ce corps posé confortablement contre son dos. Emma se fige. Une femme est à ce moment précis collée à elle, dans un lit. Les yeux comme des billes, elle bouge légèrement contre les draps et la réalité lui frappe au visage. Elle est nue, comme un verre. La femme glousse joueuse contre ses omoplates, faisant vibrer son abdomen, amenant la blonde à conclure que ses seins sont plaquées contre la peau de son dos.

Qu'a-t-elle fait hier soir bon sang ? Se peut-il qu'elle soit ressortie finalement pour aller se bourrer la gueule dans un bar pour finalement terminer la soirée avec cette femme à faire –elle ne voulait pas le savoir- puis prendre un selfie avec un enfant et l'encadrer sur la table de nuit ? Emma se pince fortement, retenant un cri de douleur. Mais la réalité est là. Elle ne rêve pas.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillée, souffle contre son oreille une voix profonde, rauque qui en un instant lui donne des frissons dans le corps. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuné, informe la femme en se détachant de son corps.

Le lit s'affaisse légèrement lorsque la brune se lève. Emma n'ose pas la regarder. Elle arrive dans son champ de vision, absolument nue. Elle ne peut qu'apprécier son dos, sa peau olive et surtout ses fesses parfaites.

\- Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt ? demande la femme en sécurisant la robe de satin avec une ceinture.

Emma a le souffle coupé par une telle beauté devant ses yeux. La femme est à tomber. Des cheveux bruns presque noir tombant sur des épaules délicieuses. Un regard noisette souligné par un ton hâlé traduisant les origines latines de la brune. Des lèvres pulpeuses étirées dans un sourire séducteur et amoureux. Emma se croit devant une hallucination. Un sourcil se lève sur le visage de la femme suite à l'absence de réponse de la blonde. Elle regarde Emma comme si le monde tourne grâce à elle, la garante de caution y croit presque.

\- Pardon,. D'accord, se reprend Emma avec un sourire timide et embarrassé.

La femme sourit en secouant la tête avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Dans un bond, Emma sort du lit paniquée. Mains dans les cheveux, puis dans les airs, elle effectue les cents pas sur le tapis devant le lit. Puis d'un coup, elle s'assoit sur le bord du meuble, la tête dans ses mains. Complètement sonnée, la blonde entreprend de prendre de profonde respiration. Elle s'exécute durant une bonne minute avant d'être parfaitement calme.

Dans un premier temps, elle doit s'habiller. Elle ne peut décemment pas penser nue, risquant l'apparition de la femme dans la chambre de nouveau, vu qu'elle est chez elle. Serait-il mal poli si elle partait maintenant ? Aucunes affaires ne trainent. Elle s'aventure vers un placard. Devant elle, sont des vêtements qui ne sont surement pas les siens. Des jupes tailleurs, des blouses, des blazers ainsi que des talons, quelques paires de jean par ci par là, définitivement pas son style. En même temps, elle n'est pas chez elle. Où sont ces affaires ? Elle n'est pas venu ici, nue tout de même ?! Emma ouvre une autre porte puis se fige. Tous ces vêtements sont là. Sans exception. La veste qu'elle porte presque tous les jours, en cuir rouge trône sur un cintre. Elle doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour savoir si cela est bien réel. Elle est dans un drôle de rêve. Elle attrape des affaires qu'elle enfile à vitesse grand V.

Tellement prise par le placard, elle n'entend pas les petits pas sur la moquette puis la personne se stopper juste derrière elle.

\- Coucou, salue une voix enfantine.

Un sursaut de peur de la part de la blonde alerte le petit garçon qui la fixe perdu. Emma observe l'enfant avec des yeux ronds. Il doit être celui de la femme. Elle le reconnaît de suite comme celui de la photo. Il est brun, avec des yeux verts comme ceux de la blonde. Perturbé par l'attitude étrange de l'adulte, il ne bouge pas.

\- Salut, répond distante et incertaine Emma.

\- Pas bien maman ? demande le petit garçon en s'approchant de sa mère.

Il a bien dit maman, se paralyse Emma. Elle fixe de nouveau l'enfant avec de grands yeux alors qu'il vient se blottir contre ses jambes, les encerclant. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre/cinq ans. Emma fait alors les calculs rapidement. Elle a besoin de s'assoir, sonnée. L'enfant ne cherche pas à comprendre et prend place à ses côtés, poussant ses bras afin de s'installer sur ces genoux.

\- Malade ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Emma demande avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

\- Tu le sais ça maman ! rigole le petit bout en cachant sa bouche avec ses mains.

\- C'est un jeu, essaye Emma.

\- Henry !

Henry. Ce prénom ne lui dit rien. Pourtant elle doit le connaître puisqu'une photo d'elle, la femme et Henry est posée sur la table de nuit. Elle cherche dans sa mémoire si une amie à elle a un petit garçon nommé de la sorte, mais elle est bredouille. De plus, l'enfant semble dire qu'Emma est sa mère. Si elle a accouché d'un enfant, elle le serait !

\- Petit déjeuné, crie la voix de la femme au loin.

Henry descend rapidement des genoux de la blonde avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer avec lui vers la porte. Emma le stoppe.

\- Vite !

\- J'arrive Henry, donnes-moi deux minutes.

Le garçon hausse les épaules puis disparaît vers la gauche. Les yeux parcourant la pièce, elle ne se sent pas de descendre partager le petit déjeuné avec des inconnus. Soudain, elle pose les yeux sur un gros volume marqué Swan-Mills Family. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a besoin de savoir. Elle attrape ce qui semble être un album photo, part s'assoir sur le lit, et commence la découverte.

La première photo est de la femme, dos à l'objectif se faisant coiffer. La prochaine image est de la femme, encore, au bras d'une blonde, souriant toutes les deux à l'objectif. Mais ce qui frappe le plus Emma est la robe blanche dans laquelle se trouve la personne avec qui elle a partagé le lit cette nuit. Une robe de mariée. Emma tourne la page avec appréhension. Les prochains visages sont tous étrangers, sauf un. Ruby ?! Sa meilleure amie est là parmi une foule habillée de costard ou robe magnifiques. Elle s'empresse de tourner une autre page. Sa respiration s'arrête.

Elle est dans cette photo tout comme la femme. Toutes deux se tenant les mains, devant l'autel. Sourire aux lèvres, elle regarde amoureusement, comblée et surtout heureuse cette femme en ce jour particulier. Soudainement, son annulaire devient lourd. Elle jette un coup à son doigt et manque de s'évanouir. Elle est mariée. Mariée bordel !

Comment a-t-elle pu oublier ça ? Ce qui la frappe à nouveau dans le cliché est son habit. Elle est vêtue d'un costume et non d'une robe, mais elle semble plutôt bien le porter. Les yeux écarquillés, elle remarque ensuite le ventre arrondi de cette femme. Elle devait être enceinte lors du mariage. A côté du cliché, se trouve le fairepart.

 _Emma Swan et Régina Mills vous convie à leur union pour la vie._

 _Régina._

Le prénom ne lui dit pourtant rien, alors que son cœur accélère soudainement. Emma est maintenant certaine que la femme s'appelle Régina et que comme par magie, elle partage maintenant sa vie, et qu'elle est également la deuxième maman du fils à Régina. Tout cela semble impossible. La tête recommence à lui tourner après toutes ces informations.

Elle est mariée à une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas, élève son fils avec elle dans une maison ou appartement qu'elle ne connaît pas non plus. Comment en une nuit tout cela a pu arriver ? Elle doit vivre un mauvais rêve.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? la même voix rauque de toute à l'heure lui demande, la prenant par surprise lui faisant lâcher l'album.

Emma lâche un gros mot lorsque ce dernier tombe sur son orteil. Elle relève les yeux sur sa femme appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte confuse. Sa femme. Cette information est encore un peu dure à admettre.

\- Henry m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé deux minutes, laisse glisser Régina en s'approchant, se postant ensuite sur le lit à ses côtés. Tu regardais l'album ?

Emma est tellement perdue qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce lorsque la femme récupère l'album du sol pour le poser derrière elles sur le lit. Elle est tellement perdue dans cette réalité. Rien ne lui semble vrai et pourtant elle est là, assise aux côtés de son épouse sur leur lit où la veille elles ont du consumer leur amour. Une main vient chercher la sienne pour entrelacer leur doigt. Cette sensation n'est pas étrange, bien au contraire, elle transmet de la chaleur dans tout son être.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Emma ? demande inquiète la femme brune en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu sembles perdue ce matin.

Ce n'est peu dire. Emma n'ose pas toucher cette déesse présente à ses côtés bien que son corps semble la reconnaitre. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans leur chambre, la blonde est toute chose, son ventre se tord délicieusement, ses mains n'ont qu'une envie c'est de la toucher, son cœur bat la chamade et son entre jambe chauffe désireux. Devant une absence de réponse, Régina prend les devants. Elle passe une jambe au-dessus de celles d'Emma puis pose ses fesses sur ses cuisses. Le regard surpris par tant de confiance, les yeux noisette de Régina fixant ceux émeraude de la blonde, elle semble chercher la cause de ce malaise.

\- Tu es complètement à l'ouest ce matin, rajoute Régina avec amusement. Sa bouche se postant près de l'oreille de sa femme. Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mais je te rappelle que tu as insisté pour un troisième tour. Reprend la brune avec une voix remplie de malice, de sexe, tordant le ventre de la blonde.

Les mains glissant sur les cuisses de la brune, Emma soupire.

\- Quel jour on est ?

Régina se détache avec un regard confus sur son visage.

\- Mercredi.

\- Non. Je veux dire quel jour, quel mois etc.

\- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? commence à paniquer la brune en posant une main sur le front de sa compagne. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre.

\- Surement parce que je n'en ai pas, répond Emma en attrapant la main de son épouse jouant avec ses doigts.

Un long silence s'installe entre elles. Une sensation de bien-être envahie Emma, qui finalement apprécie avoir la brune si proche d'elle.

\- Nous sommes le mercredi 15 février 2023.

Emma pâlit sous l'œil déjà inquiet de Régina.

\- 2023 ? je vais avoir …

\- 35ans oui. Sérieusement Emma parfois tu es impossible, rigole Régina avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Les lèvres contre les siennes, la réaction est immédiate. Emma ne peut faire autrement que de fermer les yeux même si elle est surprise. Ce baiser est le premier qu'elle est reçue depuis un certain nombre d'année, mais il est parfait. Régina l'embrasse avec amour, passion, fidélité, adoration et malice. Emma a le souffle qui s'accélère, les mains qui deviennent baladeuses, glissant sur les hanches, les côtes, le dos puis le ventre de la brune qui lâche un gémissement satisfait. En cet instant seul la femme dans ses bras compte.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma va pour approfondir le baiser, Régina se détache rapidement et se relève. Le regard satisfait, la brune lui lance un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Henry en bas. Emma tombe sur le lit comme assommée. Mais la réalité refait surface aussi vite qu'elle a disparu.

Comment a-t-elle pu effacer sept années de sa vie ? La dernière chose dont se souvient la blonde est d'avoir diné au restaurant, seule hier soir. Elle était en 2016 à l'époque. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui on est en 2023 ! C'est impossible souffle Emma en courant devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle n'a pourtant pas changé d'un poil. Aucunes rides sur le visage. Elle doit délirer.

Hier elle était célibataire, vivant à Boston dans un appartement donnant sur la ville, garante de caution. Voilà que maintenant elle est mariée avec une femme dont elle ne connaît rien sauf le prénom, partage sa vie avec un petit garçon qui l'appelle maman. Tout semble afflué de tous les côtés. Emma ne sait plus quoi penser. Louper sept années de sa vie, c'est énorme. Comment peut-on oublier autant de temps ?

Le pire de tout, c'est le regard de Régina lorsqu'elle s'est inquiétée de sa santé. Comment réagirait-elle si sa femme ne se souvenait plus d'elle et de leur fils ? C'est l'horreur. Emma sent pourtant qu'elle est dans le futur. Des choses ne trompent pas, notamment le fait que son corps réagit intensément à la brune. Quand elle la touche, qu'elle souffle dans son cou, ses doigts dansant sur son ventre, elle s'enflamme littéralement, une chaleur ardente la consumant chaque seconde. L'apothéose a été le baiser qu'elles ont échangé. Le corps d'Emma connaît celui de Régina comme une carte, mais son cerveau l'a oublié. Serait-elle malade ?

* * *

Etant un jour de la semaine, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'aller au travail comme l'a souligné Régina avant de l'embrasser pour déposer Henry à l'école rapidement pour filer au bureau ensuite. Elle aurait voulu lui demander quel travail, elle occupait, mais cela aurait paru suspect.

Errante dans les rues, Emma est sûre de trois choses à présent. La première, elle n'est pas à Boston, mais dans une ville plutôt tranquille du nom de Storybrooke. La deuxième, elle est bien dans le futur car tous les journaux, ainsi que les panneaux publicitaires affichent la même année 2023. Et enfin la troisième elle est visiblement Shérif du village puisque dès que quelqu'un la croise, c'est le nom qu'il utilise pour la saluer.

Storybrooke semble être un village plutôt calme, où les habitants se connaissent tous, sans exception. Ce qui était plutôt embêtant car son attitude confuse, et perdue est vite remarquée.

Pourtant d'autres choses sont rassurantes. Emma conduit toujours sa coccinelle jaune, bien que Régina ne l'appelle le cercueil sur roue. En parlant d'elle, après deux jours à vivre avec elle, la blonde a appris que sa femme est en réalité le maire de la ville, du coup, Emma travaille pour elle, ce qui semble ravir son épouse. Le travail est une chose que Régina value beaucoup. Elle le trouve irritant par moment, mais contribuer à l'ordre de la ville et le bien être des habitants est ce qu'elle veut le plus. Emma doit avouer que la voir dans ses jupes moulantes est un travail plus que satisfaisant.

Henry est à l'école du matin au soir, excepté les mercredis où Emma et Régina le récupèrent pour le déjeuner qu'elles prennent chez Granny's avant de l'amener au parc durant une grande partie de l'après-midi. Il a cinq ans depuis le début du mois, et elles ont organisé une fête pour son anniversaire sur le thème des contes de fées, car Henry en est fou. Emma s'est déguisée en chevalier tandis que sa femme a arboré une robe de princesse et leur fils s'est déguisé en dragon. Les photos sont hilarantes.

Emma comprit rapidement que malgré l'attitude froide de Régina avec les citoyens, elle est en réalité une femme aimante, charmeuse, heureuse, avec un brin d'humour. D'après ce que la brune a pu laisser entendre sur la future Emma, elle est un véritable pitre avec leur fils, toujours prête à l'accompagner dans ses petites bêtises. Elle est également attentionnée envers son épouse avec qui elle passe des nuits entières à lui faire l'amour, si bien que le lendemain, Régina ne peut pas marcher. La future Emma est heureuse et épanouie dans cette vie.

Leur vie n'est pas exceptionnelle pour autant. Certes, elles sont le couple le plus influent de la ville, mais tout le monde les apprécie. Quinze jours passés avec sa femme et son fils a dévoilé à Emma plus de ce qu'elle espérait dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Régina a néanmoins tenté des approches. Le contact physique reste encore très incertain de la part de la blonde, ne souhaitant pas abusé de la situation, et surtout se sentant mal à l'aise dans une telle configuration. L'embrasser est devenu un besoin dès le deuxième jour. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser un baiser, ni aucun gestes affectifs. Mais lui faire l'amour, elle ne s'en sent pas capable car pour cela il lui manque des informations.

Ces informations sont la raison pour laquelle Emma n'est toujours pas à l'aise dans cette vie future. Elle veut savoir comment elle a rencontré son épouse. Si elles ont décidé ensemble du prénom du petit garçon ou si elles ont attendu la naissance pour savoir le sexe. Elle veut pouvoir se souvenir de leur premier baiser, et surtout de leur premier rendez-vous. Qui a fait la demande en mariage ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses rendent la blonde folle et perdue. C'est comme si elle vivait une vie qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle a cette peur irrationnelle d'en être arrachée pour retourner à sa vie de merde qu'elle occupait avant tout cela.

Oui Emma commence à réellement apprécier cette vie, et tombe ou re-tombe sous le charme de sa femme, comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois. Régina est le feu et la glace réunis. Elle est passionnée, timide, hargneuse lorsqu'elle est énervée, sévère quand les choses ne vont pas comme elle l'entend, mais elle est aussi surprenante, impulsive, sexy. Régina est toutes ces choses et bien plus.

Le soir quand sa femme la rejoint dans le lit, il est incroyablement difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus et la ravager. La marquer comme la sienne, lui montrer qu'elle est sienne. Surtout lorsqu'elle porte cette fameuse lingerie noire en dentelle qui épouse parfaitement ses seins ronds et ne couvre que quelques centimètres de son sexe. Cependant, Emma sait parfaitement qu'elle ne peut pas s'abandonner à cela, elle ne veut pas vivre sans les sept années manquantes de sa vie.

C'est un choix qui lui a été enlevé. Les choix qui mènent à cette vie, elle ne les a pas encore pris et cela la frustre. Elle a l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son existence et ce depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée dans ce lit. Bien que son corps reconnaisse Régina en un baiser ou main dans son cou, son esprit sait que cela n'est pas encore arrivé et les choix lui ont été enlevés des mains.

* * *

Emma est à son bureau quand Régina arrive. Elle est surprise de la voir ici, mais quelque chose lui dit que cela ne va pas être pour le travail vu le regard triste et fermé de sa femme. Régina ferme le bureau derrière elle avant de s'appuyer contre la porte.

\- Ca va ? elle demande doucement en triturant ses doigts.

\- Oui, répond Emma sans se lever de sa chaise ayant trop peur de la suite.

Régina n'est pas dupe, elle sent bien que depuis quelques temps son épouse est distante. Elle ne la touche plus, ne vient plus à son bureau pour des baisers volés. Elle lui laisse même le temps de lire un livre dans leur lit alors qu'elle porte cette lingerie qui d'ordinaire ne reste sur son corps qu'une minute. Emma la prenant sauvagement dans leur lit, ne lui laissant pas reprendre son souffle entre deux orgasmes.

Confiante, Régina contourne le bureau sous le regard suspicieux de la blonde. Sans lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il vient de se produire, sa femme est à cheval sur ces jambes, son torse contre le sien. Les doigts de la brune dansent à la base des cheveux blonds, tandis qu'elle embrasse lentement et sensuellement la mâchoire pâle. Emma se raidit sous ces attentions, même si son corps brûle de désir. Les phalanges blanches a force de tenir les barreaux de sa chaise comme si sa vie en dépend. La maire se retire lentement prenant place sur le bureau.

Régina se brise intérieurement. Sa femme ne veut plus d'elle. Depuis maintenant quinze jours, elle a bien vu les signes, la tension bizarre entre elles. Le manque d'implication d'Emma dans leur relation. La brune doit toujours faire le premier pas, pour un câlin, un baiser et toutes ses tentatives de sexe sont restées avortées. Régina craint le pire. Se peut-il que sa femme ne l'aime plus ? Ou même ne la désire plus ? Elle ne veut pas la laisser partir sans au moins avoir essayé.

\- Tu ne me désires plus ? demande Régina d'une petite voix embarrassée.

Emma relève rapidement les yeux vers la brune qui se protège par ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, elle la voit vulnérable et timide. Emma ne peut faire autrement que de se lever et prendre les mains de sa femme.

\- Non, bien sûr que non…Enfin si terriblement même. Bon sang Régina tu es la femme la plus désirable que je connaisse. Tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ?

Emma ne peut pas laisser une personne aussi sexy que Régina penser qu'elle n'est pas désirable, car c'est totalement l'inverse.

\- Je commence à en douter Emma. Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis quinze jours, si on compte aujourd'hui seize, soupire Régina. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je suis juste… commence Emma avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est ma vie. Je suis un peu perdue.

\- Oh.

Régina serre de ses doigts ceux de sa femme alors qu'elle la regarde confuse. Elle se rapproche lentement de la blonde, frôlant ses seins contre sa poitrine avant que sa bouche se plaque tendrement sur celle de son épouse. Emma chavire sous ce baiser chaud, sensuel, amoureux et rempli de désir. Elle ne peut que répondre, ses mains posées dans le bas du dos de la brune. Régina pousse sa langue entre les lèvres brulantes de sa compagne, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Le gout de sa femme est exquis. La chaleur monte dans le corps du Sheriff, se logeant directement à son entre jambe.

\- Fais-moi l'amour Emma, souffle Régina tout bas.

Sous ses mots plus les longs baisers déposés sur sa mâchoire, la blonde sent son contrôle se dissoudre. Le désir s'intensifie, mouillant son boxer.

\- Bon sang, gémit Emma en fermant les yeux.

Régina rit sensuellement dans son oreille.

\- Prends-moi, ici, maintenant. Sur ton bureau, continue la brune en glissant le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre de sa femme.

Les mains de la blonde s'attardent sur les reins de la femme, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair. Elle se rattache à tout ce qu'elle peut, mais le souffle chaud contre la peau de son cou ne l'aide pas.

\- Quelqu'un peut arriver à tout moment, tente de résonner Emma sans pour autant s'écarter de sa femme.

\- J'ai donné une longue pause à tout le monde et, ait fermée l'entrée. Nous sommes seules. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux mon amour, pendant le temps que tu veux. Avec tes doigts, ta langue ou notre jouet, susurre Régina tout bas.

Emma déglutit, ses mains agrippent fermement les fesses de son épouse, l'incitant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Les dents de Régina mordent lentement le cou pâle avant de passer sa langue dessus. Emma ne peut réprimer un gémissement intense sous ce geste érotique, plaçant la brune sur le bureau, se positionnant entre ses jambes. Les yeux de son épouse sont noirs de désir, d'amour, de sensualité.

\- Depuis quand tu hésites autant ? se soucie Régina en voyant sa femme hésiter.

Comme si cela ne suffit pas, l'embarras du Sheriff s'accentue lorsque les doigts fins et délicats de sa partenaire déboutonnent lentement, un à un, les boutons de son chemisier, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle violet. Cette couleur est parfaite pour la complexité de cette peau olive. Emma rougit fortement sous ce paysage particulier. Les tétons de son amante pointant insolents contre le vêtement. Régina n'a jamais vu sa femme aussi honteuse d'apprécier son corps. Quelque part, cela la rassure car elle sait désormais qu'elle peut rendre Emma tout chose.

\- Et si je me mets nue devant toi ? demande Régina en embrassement sensuellement le menton de la blonde.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillent sous cette idée. Comment la future Emma fait pour se contenir devant tant d'avances. Dieu, si elle voit Régina nue, elle sait parfaitement qu'elle est fichue.

\- Nue ?

\- Si cela peut te faire bouger et te relaxer un peu, chuchote Régina en posant de petits baisers dans le cou de son épouse.

La blonde ne peut que fermer les yeux et retenir un gémissement d'acquiescement.

\- Quinze jours c'est trop long Emma. Tes doigts en moi me manquent. Ta langue talentueuse sur mes seins me manque.

Emma déglutit en fermant les yeux, sentant une chaleur liquide s'accumulée entre ses jambes. Cette femme est tellement sexy, raffinée malgré ses mots crus qui sortent de sa bouche. Bouche qu'Emma veut embrasser encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Pénétrer sa langue dans cette bouche et même en son centre. La prendre, encore et encore, ici et maintenant. Emma s'approche lentement de sa femme, collant son bas ventre contre le sexe de cette dernière. Un gémissement presque inaudible passe les lèvres de la brune, mais atteint l'oreille de la blonde.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Em', ajoute Régina en attrapant une main de sa femme, la posant sur un de ses seins.

Dans la paume de sa main, Emma sent clairement l'excitation de son amante. Sa respiration commence à se saccader, son cœur s'emballe, une tension qu'elle reconnaît monte lentement. Régina s'occupe de l'embrasser dans le cou, sur sa mâchoire alors que sa main appuie de plus en plus sur celle de sa femme, massant son sein.

\- Touche-moi, demande la brune dans un souffle.

L'autre main d'Emma quitte le dos de sa femme, glissant lentement sur les vêtements, passant des hanches, sur sa cuisse, puis son genou où elle se stoppe. Régina ne porte pas de collant, mais de là où elle est, Emma sent déjà la chaleur qui émane de son centre.

Emma déglutit. Elle positionne sa main dans l'intérieur de la jambe de la brune lui permettant quelques instants de calmer sa respiration, et de reprendre ses esprits. Lentement, elle la remonte vers le sexe de sa femme qui continue sa torture dans son cou, alternant morsure avec coup de langue.

Voilà, elle va faire l'amour à cette magnifique femme. Elle n'arrêterait jamais pour rien au monde. Emma décide alors de faire de son mieux pour la faire jouir dans ses bras, lui soutirant aux maximums d'orgasme que possible. Elle s'est retenue beaucoup trop longtemps de ne pas la toucher. Et maintenant que ses doigts entrent en contact avec son sous vêtement à dentelle également, elle ne veut plus revenir en arrière.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe des lèvres de la brune lorsqu'Emma la caresse sur le vêtement d'haut en bas. Ses doigts s'humidifient malgré la présence du tissu, tandis que les jambes de sa femme l'encerclent.

Plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son épouse, elle appuie légèrement sur l'entrée de son sexe. Le résultat est immédiat, Régina gémit tout bas – ses oncles plantés dans le dos et son front collé contre la clavicule de sa femme.

Emma excitée continue de caresser sa femme d'haut en bas, créant un rythme lent, et infernal, montant de plus en plus la brune dans la folie.

\- Ça te convient ? demande Emma en appuyant plus sur l'entrée du sexe de la brune, pouvant presque plonger ses deux doigts dû à l'humidité.

Les jambes olive se contractent autour des hanches de la blonde, l'approchant encore plus. Tête en arrière, Régina gémit plus fort quand Emma attrape la peau de son cou avec ses dents avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Emma n'a qu'une idée, faire jouir cette femme de plaisir, la voir s'abandonner complètement.

\- Enlève-le, souffle Régina dont les jambes se détachent permettant à sa femme d'ôter le boxer assorti au soutien-gorge du chemin.

Régina pousse - avec ses mains présentes sur les fesses - sa femme vers elle, glissant sur son bas ventre dans un rythme lent. Emma ne peut retenir un gémissement de désir passé ses lèvres. Voir sa femme dans cet état, la rend folle de désir. Elle repositionne vite ses doigts sur le sexe de la brune, qui lance sa tête en arrière et griffe le dos de sa compagne sous le plaisir.

Ses doigts sont encore plus humides maintenant, glissant parfaitement contre l'intimité de sa femme. Elle évite soigneusement la petite boule de nerf, jouant plutôt à passer son entrée à plusieurs reprises sans la pénétrer. Régina gémit de mécontentement sous ces actions répétitives.

Emma veut prendre son temps pour connaître chaque bruit, chaque réaction de sa femme. Elle se sent tellement bien en cet instant avec elle dans ses bras, susurrant des mots d'amour à son oreille, gémissant comme jamais. Elle ne veut être nulle part ailleurs.

La blonde est vite envahit d'un sentiment qu'elle a cru perdu. Son cœur s'accélère, ses gestes deviennent plus posés, plus lents. Ses yeux cherchent ceux de Régina, qui sont fermés.

\- Regardes-moi, murmure Emma contre les lèvres de la brune, qui redresse son cou, retrouvant les yeux émeraude qui l'ont fait chavirer lors de leur première rencontre.

Son front se pose délicatement contre celui de son épouse, laissant son souffle mourir contre ses lèvres. Leurs respirations deviennent une.

\- Est-ce que je peux… hésite Emma en fixant sa femme dans les yeux.

\- Fais-moi l'amour. Je suis à toi Emma, souffle Régina.

Emma capture ses lèvres avant de la pénétrer lentement pour ne pas la blesser. Leurs souffles s'interrompent sous ce geste, les figeant dans le baiser. Emma sent une profonde tristesse l'envahir à cet instant. Elle est heureuse, néanmoins, elle sait que tout cela n'est pas réel, que ce n'est pas son monde. Elle a peur de passer à côté de tout ça. Elle ne veut pas laisser Régina, ni son fils. Elle veut tellement cette vie.

Les doigts de Régina ont laissé le dos de sa femme pour se perdre dans sa chevelure, continuant de l'embrasser. Emma avale tous les gémissements de plaisir de son épouse alors qu'elle intensifie ses va et viens. Son pouce trouve le clitoris de la brune, gonflé, demandant de l'attention. La réaction est rapide, la brune stoppant le baiser, pour soupirant le prénom de sa femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Régina est le sexe incarné. La voir comme ça, pousse Emma plus loin. Elle retire ses doigts sous le regard surpris et déçu de Régina. Ses doigts luisant devant ses yeux, elle regarde sa femme lorsqu'elle les porte dans sa bouche, suçant l'essence de celle qui partage sa vie.

\- Emma s'il te plait, supplie Régina sans la quitter des yeux.

La blonde n'en croit pas ses oreilles, ces mots la rendent folle. Elle pousse le torse de Régina sur le bureau alors qu'elle s'agenouille entre ses jambes. Un bras cachant ses yeux, la respiration et l'attente deviennent une torture pour la maire. Emma dépose le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse une multitude de baiser, puis répète l'action sur l'autre, prolongeant le moment. Elle sent Régina se tortiller sur le bureau, impatiente de la suite.

Ses bras encerclent les cuisses olive alors que sa langue la lèche plusieurs fois d'haut en bas. Elle répète ce geste pendant un moment avant de sucer le clitoris de sa femme. Elle n'a jamais imaginé faire cela. Avant Régina, Emma n'a été avec aucunes femmes auparavant, du moins sexuellement. Pourtant, les gestes viennent d'eux même. Sa main vient chercher celle de sa femme qui entrelace leurs doigts. Sa grippe est intense et elle s'intensifie lorsqu'Emma la pénètre fermement avec son muscle.

Emma cru entendre son prénom être prononcé entre deux respirations, mais Régina se mord le bras pour rester silencieuse. La maire ne veut pas risquer d'être entendu par un citoyen qui passe le long du bâtiment, même si les murs semblent épais.

\- Emma, souffle désespérément Régina dont l'orgasme n'est pas loin.

S'aidant des jambes de sa femme, Emma fait des va et viens avec sa langue. L'orgasme prend Régina de court qui se cambre sur le bureau en criant le prénom de son épouse. Emma l'accompagne dans sa descente en continuant d'embrasser son sexe. Lorsque Régina semble s'être calmée, la blonde remonte son corps puis l'embrasse passionnément.

Le baiser est brulant, urgent. Les doigts de Régina tirant sur le pull blanc de sa femme, la collant à elle. Mais Emma veut être encore plus proche d'elle. Elle en sent le besoin, l'envie. Alors qu'elle ralentie leur baiser, elle pénètre de nouveau Régina si lentement, que leurs gémissements accompagnent l'action. Sa cuisse contre sa main, Emma commence ses va et viens lent, touchant profondément Régina. Cette dernière s'abandonne sous l'attention de sa femme, sous ses baisers dans son cou, sa lenteur exquise.

\- Tu me rends dingue, gémis Régina s'agrippant du mieux que possible.

Emma sourit entre deux baisers, fière de la réaction de sa femme. Lui faire l'amour sur son bureau est une chose qu'elle ne regrettera jamais. Elle accélère le mouvement, plaquant le torse de Régina sur le bureau. Haletante, la brune sent un nouvel orgasme approché trop vite. Les murs de l'intimité de sa femme commencent à bloquer Emma dans son action, qu'elle ralenti, voulant prolonger le plus longtemps leur ébat.

Emma pose son front sur celui de Régina, leurs yeux se fixant intensément. Dans les prunelles noisettes, le désir passe à chaque fois que la blonde la pénètre de nouveau, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus lentement. Les doigts fins de Régina viennent glisser dans les cheveux blonds, s'accrochant. Régina ne peut pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle jouit sur les doigts d'Emma qui se stoppent.

La bouche ouverte, la veine dans son cou battant la chamade, un gémissement guttural, ses doigts tirant ses cheveux, Emma regarde une déesse s'abandonner. Une larme roule sur sa joue alors que sa femme redescend lentement. La blonde retire ses doigts de son intimité. Le souffle saccadé de Régina roule sur ses lèvres.

\- Régina. Je … se pose Emma hésitante.

\- Je sais mon amour. Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Elles ont fait l'amour toute la nuit dans leur lit, n'arrivant au final à attraper que trois heures de sommeil avant que le réveil ne sonne. Lorsqu'Emma ouvre les yeux, elle se sent bien, heureuse. Le corps chaud de Régina emboité contre le sien, sa joue sur son épaule, sa main sur son ventre.

Un grognement peu sexy sort de la bouche de la brune qui soupire, se sentant mâcher.

\- Je ne vais pas pourvoir marcher, elle gémit délicieusement.

\- Heureuse de l'entendre, taquine Emma en glissant ses doigts sur le dos de sa femme.

\- Ne me tentes pas je t'en prie, j'ai une réunion ce matin, informe Régina en se levant.

Elle disparaît dans la salle de bain sous le regard amoureux d'Emma. Cette dernière se tourne dans les draps défaits pour observer la photo placée sur la table de nuit. Le jour où elle est arrivée ici, elle ne l'a pas apprécié, mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent, elle aime sa famille. Elle aime Régina et c'est tout ce qui compte. Henry est son fils. Leur enfant. Elle a une vraie famille ici.

Emma récupère son café au Granny's avant le travail, comme chaque matin. Sourire aux lèvres, elle marche tranquillement sur le trottoir tout en sirotant son liquide chaud dont elle a grand besoin. Dans la lune, elle percute quelqu'un manquant de lâcher son café.

\- Bon sang, elle s'exaspère avant de s'excuser.

\- Je vois que tu es heureuse Emma. Ça me fait plaisir, sourit une voix qu'elle reconnaît de suite.

\- M. Gold ? demande confuse la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle.

\- Si cette vie de convient tant Emma, il faut que tu apprennes à regarder autour de toi, explique l'homme.

Emma n'a pas le temps de demander la signification de cette phrase. Tout devient noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvre de nouveau les yeux, elle remarque le serveur lui donner son plat. Paniquée, ses yeux parcourent l'espace. Elle est au restaurant, mais pas n'importe lequel. Elle est à celui du jour de la saint Valentin. Emma comprend alors qu'elle a perdu Régina, Henry, sa vie ou plutôt son futur parfait. Son cœur se sert lui coupant l'appétit. Une larme coule sur sa joue, ressassant les moments passés avec la brune et leur fils.

Cette soirée est encore plus dure que la première fois qu'elle a vécue. La solitude est encore plus pesante, étouffante. Elle repense alors à la présence de cet homme, M. Gold, lors de son mystérieux retour dans le présent. Il a dit quelque chose d'étrange. Une phrase sur regarder autour de soi. Emma réprime un rire jaune.

L'homme ose lui montrer un futur où elle est heureuse, aimée et maman, pour ensuite lui enlever. Quel genre de personne peut faire ça ? Il lui a donné de l'espoir, et c'est la pire des choses que l'on puisse faire à quelqu'un.

Contrairement à la première fois, Emma reste lorsque son voisin de table s'agenouille et demande sa petite amie en mariage, lui faisant une déclaration plutôt jolie. Elle observe les larmes de la femme coulée, puis son « oui ». Cependant, avant que la fiancée ne saute dans les bras de son futur époux, Emma attrape une chevelure brune dans sa vision.

Le couple sortit de sa ligne de vue, son souffle se coupe. Elle manque de s'évanouir. Régina est là, attablée à une table, a également observer la scène qui se déroule dans le restaurant. Une fois l'effusion tombée, la brune continue son repas. Emma remarque qu'elle est seule.

Rapidement, elle intercepte le serveur et lui demande l'addition. La nausée commence à monter, le stress l'envahie, et le temps que passe le serveur à revenir vers elle, ne l'aide pas. Elle jette de temps à autre quelques regards dans la direction de Régina. Emma paye hâtivement et ne prend pas la peine d'écouter les salutations de l'employé, enfilant sa veste rouge. Elle passe les tables voisines puis à quelques centimètres de celle qui l'intéresse, elle se stoppe.

Régina est exactement la même que dans le futur, malgré ses cheveux plus courts. Un calme l'envahit soudainement, tandis que la phrase de l'homme lui revient.

 _Il faut que tu apprennes à regarder autour de toi._

Elle serait restée ce premier soir au lieu de partir, elle aurait vu Régina. Tout est alors plus clair. Sans cette demande en mariage, je n'aurais jamais connu la femme de ma vie. Confiante, Emma s'approche de la table de la brune.

\- Salut, dit simplement Emma.

Régina pose ses yeux sur la blonde avalant sa bouchée de poisson. Emma reconnaît immédiatement les traits sur son visage. Distance, professionnalisme, protection.

\- Bonsoir, répond Régina.

Emma ne peut réprimer un sourire à l'entente de tant de formalité. L'entendre enfin dans cet espace-temps calme en un instant la blonde, qui ne veut qu'une chose, tout recommencer à zéro avec sa future femme. Régina a l'air beaucoup plus réservée, sur ses gardes, autant que l'est Emma, ce qui est parfait. Elle parait aussi plus jeune, mais la cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre est déjà là.

\- Je suis Emma.

Les sourcils froncés, Régina scrute la blonde intensément. Emma ne compte pas bouger. Elle souhaite seulement arriver à entendre pour la première fois le prénom de sa future femme. La façon dont elle a par moment de rouler les « r » est si sexy.

\- Régina.

Emma se croit mourir en cet instant. Son cœur accélère. Elle espère que sa prochaine question ne marquera pas la fin, mais plutôt un début.

\- Est-ce que je peux manger avec vous ? demande avec le plus de confiance possible Emma, souriante.

\- Faite donc, répond Régina en montrant la chaise vacante.

Posant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise, Emma s'installe ensuite en face de sa future femme. Les tables ne sont pas si grandes, laissant juste la place pour les verres devant l'assiette. Jouant avec les pics de sa fourchette, Emma sourit à Régina, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle ne peut réprimer son bonheur, lorsque Régina fait de même lui dévoilant son magnifique sourire et ses joues teintées de roses.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voici un nouveau one shot écrit pour la Saint Valentin! Je sais que la date est passée, seulement l'idée m'est venue le jour même et avec mon travail, je n'ai pu écrire que petits bouts par petits bouts. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, étant différent du précédent Fire meet Gazoline. Pour ceux qu'ils veulent les nouvelles, j'ai un tumblr (keepaimingviii). Je travaille également sur une fiction Swan Queen a multi chapitre que je compte publier lorsque j'aurais assez d'avance. Merci de votre lecture. Laissez un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et progresser!**


End file.
